Una linda historia de amor
by Paz-ita
Summary: UA YohxAnnaxTamao un perfecto triangulo amoroso, ¿que se puede hacer? ¿como elegir a dos amores tan grandes? eso solo lo sabe el corazon.


DATOS: este fic es un UA (Universo Alterno), Yoh y Anna se conocen a los 16 años , actualmente, cinco años después con 21 años ambos se volverán a encontrar teniendo que pasar por una serie de problemas causados mayormente por el corazón, el cual les causara confusiones que involucraran tanto a ellos como a los demás.

AnnaxYohxTamao,

Tema: Romance

Duración: Mas de diez capítulos (no se sabe con exactitud)

UNA LINDA HISTORIA DE AMOR

Año 1999, Japón , Tokio ;

La primavera ha llegado, las flores comienzan a renacer, un exquisito aroma a naturaleza se respiraba en el aire, así era la primavera, tierna, pacifica y hermosa, pero esta primavera era mas maravillosa que cualquiera que se hubiese vivido antes, algo había de diferente que la hacia increíblemente perfecta, especialmente en aquel lugar, en ese hermoso lago que se encontraba en lo mas secreto de la ciudad, era un sitio místico, y armonioso, frente a el, había un enorme cerezo, era embelezante ver el voluptuoso tamaño de aquel árbol, ese tierno color rosa de sus pétalos, y la fragancia que expulsaban, es por eso que allí, en ese lugar, dos jóvenes adolescentes permanecían tendidos en el pasto, abrazados, embobados, su mirada se perdía en la del otro, sus corazones brincando de emoción y felicidad.....era el amor, así era, el primer día de primavera había una pareja que no hacia mas que pensar y vivir de su amor.

El, Yoh Asakura, un chico simplemente único, una personalidad indescriptible, un corazón puro y bondadoso, una sonrisa pasmante y fascinante y un positivismo y alegría sorprendente, cuando estaba con ella, con su niña, con su amor, todo a su alrededor desaparecía, se concentraba en ella, tan solo en ella, la miraba, la observaba, le sonreía, y se embelesaba, la amaba profundamente, ella era su sueño de amor, su constante pensamiento, su espacio y su vida, era suya, su niña, su sacerdotisa.

Ella, Anna Kyouyama, una bella muchacha rubia, de profundos ojos azabaches, una actitud fría y dura permanecía constantemente en ella, parecía no poseer sentimiento alguno, pero lo que sentía no era mas que el sentimiento mas bello que puede existir, el amor, ella amaba a su risueño chico, le fascinaba su sonrisa llena de esperanza e inocencia, su inigualable ternura, su confianza, su amor por la vida, era simplemente el hombre perfecto para ella, el hombre ideal, su amor, su vida, su todo, era suyo, su shaman.

Y allí, ellos Yoh y Anna, se encontraban perdidos nuevamente en su amor, volviéndose locos el uno con el otro, y envolviéndose en esa única felicidad.

Anna...Annita. te amo – le susurro al oído el enamorado shaman

Y yo a ti – le respondió su amada Anna - te amo mas que a nada en la vida Yoh

Pero de todas maneras yo te amo mas – le aseguro el shaman

No es cierto, yo te amo mucho mas – indico ella

No yo – insistió Yoh

No es cierto, yo – siguió Anna

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato hasta que dar en el acuerdo que los dos se amaban por igual.

La noche comenzaba a caer, y Anna debía regresar a su casa, no porque si nada mas, sino porque ella era un a sacerdotisa, y no cualquier sacerdotisa, era nada menos que la mejor alumna de toda la mansión Asakura, su maestra y abuela de su amado Yoh, Kino Asakura, estaba encantada con ella, nunca antes había tenido una aprendiz tan magnifica como ella, sin embargo...a Anna ya no le hacia tan feliz esta situación, es natural que se siente orgullosa y satisfecha de estar logrando tantas cosas en su labor, pero ser una sacerdotisa incluía ciertas normas que Anna no le gustaban, ella debía ser fría, dura, indiferente, mas justa que buena, y lo pero de todo, debía ocultar sus sentimientos, ese definitivamente ya no lo podía cumplir, desde que ella e Yoh se habían confesado su amor, ella no dudaba un instante en demostrárselo y en ser una novia tierna, cariñosa y totalmente enamorada, pero nadie lo sabia, su amor era un secreto y eso es lo que ella ya no soporta, ¿por qué tenia que estar escondiendo su amor, por que debía ser un secreto si su sentimiento era tan grande y tenia derecho a vivir su amor de una manera normal, sin ocultarlo? Ella r Yoh pensaban lo mismo, pero sabían de ante mano que ese sentimiento estaba prohibido por su familia y si se llegasen a enterar, destruirían su romance para siempre y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que eso pase.

Finalmente Anna llego a casa de los Asakura, cenaron tranquilamente como siempre y luego ella se dirigió a su habitación para empezar con su rutina de pensar en su querido Yoh.

Por otra parte, Yoh acababa de llegar, como el y Anna vivían en la misma casa y estaban todo el día juntos, para que los demás no sospecharan nada, Anna se adelantaba e Yoh llegaba mas tarde aprovechando para ir de compras.

Mas entrada la noche estos jóvenes se reunieron en el patio trasero de la mansión, pasarían otra linda noche juntos bajo las estrellas, todo estaba bien, cuando de pronto sienten pasos tras de los, al darse cuenta ya era muy tarde, Kino Asakura y su esposo Yohmei los acababan de descubrir, acababan de ver su amor, ahora todo estaba perdido.

Yoh, Anna!!! ¡¿qué significa esto?! – Kino estaba furiosa

Supongo que ya no hay nada que ocultar, Anna y yo nos amamos y queremo estar juntos – confeso Yoh

No puedo creerlo, ustedes sabben muy bien lo mucho que importan las condiciones para ser una itako ¿¡por que desobedecen asi?! – exclamo Yohmei

Porque nos amamos...hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, y ni Yoh ni yo podemos evitar amarnos asi – revelo Anna

Es suficiente Anna, crei que estabas capacitada para ser una itako, pero creo que me equivoque, lo siento pero me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver a Yoh jamas en tu vida!!! – declaro Kino

Yen un abrir y serrar de ojos, los señores Asakura se llevaron a Anna de aquel lugar para siempre ante la mirada atonita de Yoh, quien no sabia como podria vivir, como podria aguantar la pena de estar sin su amada Annita, pero no todo estaba perdido, el la buscaria, si que lo haria y entonces nada los separaria jamas, aso que de inmediato comenzo la busqueda de su amor, pero pasaban y pasaban los mesesy no encontraba ni un solo rastro de Anna, hasta que un rumor comenzo a escucharse en la ciudad; **la sacerdotiza Anna habria muerto al tratar de llegar al lago de la ciudad** eso era todo , no habia nada que hacer, y desde ese dia, Yoh iviria una vida de sufrimiento y dolor y un infinito rencor hacia su familia.

Cinco años después, 2004, Japón, Tokio

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad, en la famosa escuela Shinra , los alumnos se encontraban en recreo, Yoh, tan tranquilo como siempre se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol del recinto mirando fijamente a lo que hace algún tiempo se habría convertido en su razón de ser, ahí, a unos cuantos metros de el se encontraba ella, tan dulce, tan frágil, bella y gentil, Tamao Tamamura, ella le había robado el corazón a Yoh, ahora el se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no había día que no pensara en ella, que la llamaba que la lloraba incluso, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía declarársele, no era timidez, Yoh no era tímido en aspectos amorosos, pero había algo que le impedía confesar su amor, era algo raro , era como ...miedo.

Pasaban los meses, para Yoh le era cada vez mas imposible ocultar su amor por la linda Tamao, quería estar cerca de ella, quería abrazarla, besarla, cuidarla y ser el novio mas maravilloso del mundo solo para ella..le costo mucho trabajo decidirse, pero finalmente lo decidió, le confesaría su amor, le diría cuanto la amaba , le pediría que fuera su novia esperaría pacientemente su respuesta, así que al termino de clases, cuando Tamao estaba a punto de irse, Yoh la alcanzo y la llevo al patio de la escuela, ahí se le declararía.

Que..que pasa y-yoh... – pregunto tremendamente nerviosa Tamao, ella era asi y esto le era aun mas dificil, estaba completamente sola con el chico que desde hace mucho tiempo amaba y no sabia ni que decir.

Bueno Tamao yo... – empezo Yoh- se que te resultara dificil de creer, pero necesito decirtelo

Dec-cirme..que?? – pregunto nerviosa la chica

Tamao yo...hace mucho tiempo que ...te amo con todo micorazon!!! – grito el chico

Tamao no podia creerlo, ¿habia oido bien?, no, no podia ser cierto, tenia que ser simplemente un sueño, el sueño mas hermoso que podria tener, el, su adorado Yoh acavaba de decirle que la ama tanto como ella a el!!!!

Yoh..yoh yo....yo tambien te amo!!!! – grito esta vez la pelirosada y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzo a los brazos de Yoh. Quien la abrazo de la manera mas tierna que la chica se podria haber imaginado jamas.

Rompieron su abrazo para mirarse profundamente a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, en cuestion de se gundos, ambos se hallaban besandose con dulzura.

El beso termino, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos....a partir de ese dia, sus vidas serian las mas gloriosas de todas, nada, absolutamente nada podia opacar ahora la inmensa felicidad de los jovenes, ahora su vida seria pura paz, amor y felicidad.

PAZ-ITA: Si, si, ya se que me quedo MUY cursi y con mucho romanticismo, pero creanme que lo hice a proposito, ese exceso de ternura y romance ayudara la trama, bueno que les puedo decir, planeo que esta fic va a estar un tanto largo, y les prometo que sera muy interesante, como ya pudieron ver es un annaxyohxtamao asi que haganse una idea de lo que se viene, y a los que odian la pareja yohxtamao les ruego que me disculpen, a mi tambien me dolio escribir esto, yo odio esa pareja, pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio, ah por cierto anna volvera a aparecer, no me pregunten de q forma(como espiritu o demas) pero les aseguro q reaparevcera, bueno prometo continuarlo lo mas pronto posible, espero que les guste mucho, bye!!!


End file.
